Music or the Mayor
by GiftedPunk
Summary: Emma Swan is a Rock superstar who jilted her bride, Regina at the altar to pursue fame & fortune. Emma never got over Regina. Is it possible to win back your true love? GP! If this doesn't float your boat. STOP READING NOW! Rated M for later chapters. SWANQUEEN. Timeline be damned. No Curse.


I'm back after an extremely long hiatus & some rather intense personal issues.

This offering, to ease me back into writing is a re-work with our 2 favourite ladies of the movie -** Forever My Girl.** If you haven't checked it out do so when you get a free minute. It's on Netflix & is all kinds of sweet. I do not own OUAT or Forever My Girl but if I did... we'd have a lot more fun!

I'm all kinds of fragile so please be mindful. 2019 really sucked for me. If you don't like GP please don't rag on me, just STOP reading... NOW!

That said. Enjoy.

Music or the Mayor

What a wonderful day for an outdoor wedding, everything is perfect thought Mary-Margaret: The smell of fresh cut flowers filled the air. Warm but not overly so, the early morning sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky. A gentle breeze from the south rustled the surrounding trees, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the aisle. While mothers fussed over their children adjusting ties and pretty hair bows awaiting the arrival of the bride.

Walking inside the vestry Mary-Margaret stopped, she could not believe how beautiful Regina was. Wearing a strapless ivory wedding gown with embroidery on her bodice, a simple floral crown rested atop her warm black locks, framing her face perfectly. Holding a Calla Lily bouquet Regina's smile widened as Mary-Margaret stood smiling lovingly behind her.

"Regina" Mary-Margaret breathed You look… breathtaking"

"Will she… " Regina tapered off nervously biting her lower lip. Sweeping her gown side to side she checked her reflection once more in the antique mirror before whispering "Be disappointed?"

"Oh honey." Mary-Margaret gushed reaching out to gently rest her fingertips on the forearm of her soon to be daughter-in-law "You have and never will be a disappointment, not to Emma or to anyone who truly loves you. She asked you to marry her didn't she?"

Regina nodded emphatically.

"Well then" Mary-Margaret beamed wrapping the much younger woman in a delicate embrace.

Almost giddy with excitement the future mother and daughter-in-law were lost in a misty eyed family moment broken only when a flustered and breathless Lily burst into the vestry. Beckoning for Mary-Margaret's attention just beyond the vestry doorway, head bowed Lily wrung her hands and paced nervously while she waited.

Regina's smile faltered. Her stomach pooled as she watched Mary-Margaret walk confusedly towards her other daughter. The ensuing muted exchange just beyond her earshot filed her heart with dread.

Regina held her breath, unable to read the pixie haired brunette standing solemnly before her. Finally she mustered the courage to break the deafening silence between them

"Is she…?" Regina whispered.

Nervously twisting the engagement ring on her ring finger she feared the worst.

Raising her head Mary-Margaret's eyes were unfocussed and moist as they locked onto pleading pools of chestnut.

"She's not coming"

Clutching her chest, Regina's legs buckled beneath her

"She's not coming?" Her broken sob

SQ

**8 Years Later**

Stepping onto the stage. lights out. The chant of encore-encore hung heavy in the charged musky air. Heart beating wildly Emma Swan could feel the energy of every expectant soul out there assaulting her entire body.

This place used to feel like home. Safe. The place she could be herself.

The lights hit her. The crowd erupted with an euphoric roar as the bad girl of rock launched into her final song of the night: her debut single 'Enough'

Working the stage the crowd sang back to Emma. Kneeling by the stage edge she reached out, her fingertips brushing against some of those of her adoring fans.

Smiling devilishly she stood.

"Thank you Boston and Goodnight"

Leaving the stage T-shirt drenched with perspiration Emma removed her beloved guitar

"You rocked it as usual Em" Praised August handing her a towel as they continued walking backstage at pace.

Wiping her sweaty brow Emma discarded the towel in favour of bottled water, breathlessly stating her desires between swigs

"Brunette. Front row…"

"Always brunettes." August knew the implication "Already on it. You'll meet her at the after party"

Emma nearly spat out her water

"Jesus August. I've already told you. I'm not going to the after party"

"Em the head of the label is gonna to be there and they're waiting for those new songs you promised. I can't keep stalling them"

"August. Just have a bottle of Jack and a grilled cheese sent up to my room. I'm starving"

Sighing he knew Emma's mind was set

"Alright kid. You're the boss!" he conceded

"Damn straight" Emma winked at her lean bearded manager as she ducked into her dressing room

SQ

The sun shone brightly through the hotel room window from a clear blue sky while a brunette who's name Emma either couldn't remember or didn't bother asking for murdered 'Enough' in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Emma Swan" The excited brunette glimpsed the barely awake blonde in the mirror struggling to fit her feet through the legs of her jeans "Hey Emma Swan. Your up. Your up. Your up" she bounced excitedly crunching something underfoot

"It's too frekin early for this shit." Emma mumbled "Please stop bouncing."

The brunette bounced again

"No Seriously STOP. No. No. No!"

Emma shot from the bed. Stooping at the brunettes feet she picked up broken remains

"That's my cell phone!"

"A cell phone?" The brunette looked down to what was crushed underfoot "Oops"

"God damn it. You broke it"

Hangover forgotten Emma quickly pulled her T-shirt over her head and bolted from the room before the dizzy brunette could utter another word or follow her.

Bursting into the hotel lobby Emma skidded to a halt before the front desk

"Please. Where can I get this fixed?"

Emma held out her crushed cell phone

"Miss. Miss Swan" The receptionist stammered overcome with surprise at the sudden appearance of the '_bad girl of rock'_ "I um…"

Emma waited patiently while a small crowd with their cell phones drawn gathered around her and the front desk filming her every action

"I can… Can I get you a car?"

"Just tell me where the nearest cell phone store is." Emma was losing her patience "Please"

"Oh. Yes. Right" The receptionist stammered once again "It's ah.. let me see…"

"Oh for Christ's sake" Emma snapped "Where's the frekin store"

Taken aback by Emma's rudeness the receptionists star-stuck trance was broken

"Out of the lobby, turn left and it's a couple of blocks over. By third on the corner"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Trailed after Emma as she exited the lobby. A small army of stalwart fans still chasing after her as her bare feet slapped the Boston sidewalk.

Panting heavily Emma entered the store. Holding the doors closed behind her she stopped the throng of fanatics following her dead in their tracks.

Holding her battered cell phone aloft she proclaimed

"Twenty-five thousand dollars goes to the person who can fix this"

Once again Emma was immediately surrounded by star-struck staff all offering suggestions of new phone deals while customers once again filmed her every move

"Miss Swan" Came an authoritative voice as a hand appeared thorough the crowd "I'm Walt Simkins the store manager. Pleasure to meet you"

Emma gratefully accepted the proffered hand that pulled her through the crowd in the direction of the offices.

"If all members off my team could please return to serving our other customers. I will personally deal with Miss Swan." Walt looked over his shoulder scowling at his team members who reluctantly returned to their roles "Now Miss Swan. How can I help you?"

Walt examined the battered device while Emma sat, leg knocking nervously under the desk chewing the skin around her fingers.

"The messages on this device must be ve-ry important?" He smiled knowingly at the beautiful blonde rock star who's face was etched with longing and sorrow

Emma nodded

"Just one." She cleared her throat "It's just one message"

Walt handed Emma her battered cell phone

"It's fixed?" She asked expectantly as Walt exited his office

"Take care of that device and yourself Miss Swan"

"_July 14__th__ one saved message…Beep… Hi Emma it's me, Regina…"_

Taking the phone off of loud speaker Emma held it to her ear. Eyes closing she listened to the entirety of the message before snapping the phone closed against her temple. Head in hands she wept.

SQ

Emma flopped unannounced onto the couch in Augusts hotel suite. Curling into the foetal position she shouted through to the bedroom

"Get me a hot chocolate, and don't forget the sprinkle of cinnamon on the top"

Appearing in the doorway August was unimpressed. Shaking his head he took in the dishevelled appearance of his best friend

"You know… I've known you most of my life Emma Swan and this…" He pointed to the TV where images of Emma in last nights clothes, running barefoot and being chased along the sidewalks of Boston by the masses was airing "Aside from that one incident. Is some of the stupidest shit you have ever pulled"

"I know"

"Do you. Do you Em? Because I'm having a really hard time with all of this…" He picked up a hefty file and shook it "You are all over the news. YouTube. Instagram. Twitter. You look like shit!"

Emma closed her eyes as much with tiredness as with shame

"Thanks August. I know" She whispered

"The record label is screaming for their new material, and you go and pull a stunt like this. I can't keep stalling for you, and don't even get me started about your publicist"

Emma turned to face him

"Gold will eat this shit up. It's just some writers block. No big deal"

"And the brunette's?"He probed before being interrupted by his cell phone "Ah shit I've got to take this…" _It's Gold-_he mouthed as Emma buried her head in the cushions "Hey. Gold. What can I say? Yeah I'm all over it…" He walked back through to the bedroom to continue his conversation out of Emma's earshot

Somewhere between awake and sleep Emma's attention was piqued by the TV. Lifting her head she focused on the flat screen intently.

"_And again our main story tonight. 28 year old Main Sheriff, Graham Humbert was pronounced dead at the scene after rescuing Storybrooke Mayor from her submerged car after it was impacted by an alleged drunk driver earlier today. The alleged drunk driver, who is also reported to be local to the Storybrooke area remains in a critical condition at Storybrooke General. An open vigil will be held at Storybrooke church tomorrow for all those who wish to remember the deceased officer"_

Standing abruptly Emma threw the TV remote across the suit. Stuffing her clenched fists into her jeans pockets she headed for the door

"Hey." August reappeared in the room "What the…"

The door slammed behind her

"I guess your just going then. Great" He shrugged his shoulders, disappearing once again into the bedroom

On the roof Emma took another swig of Jack. Throwing the drained bottle angrily against the wall it shattered into a million pieces.

Resting her elbows on the precipice she cradled her head. Vision blurring, it was a long way down.


End file.
